


End Up Here

by Not_Listening



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar State, Azula might come in idk, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Stuff happens, Trini is the avatar, trimberly - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Listening/pseuds/Not_Listening
Summary: So this is basically Trimberly in the avatar universe.Trini has been raised since birth to fight and kill by her father, Fire Lord Ozai. The Fire Lord plans to use her to win the war and destroy his enemies.Kimberly's parents were killed by a fire nation soldier when she was young. Since then, she has dedicated her life to joining the fight against the fire nation.Kimberly and Trini are from two different worlds, but they somehow end up together in the midst of all this chaos. Can Trini help Kimberly defeat the Fire Lord, or will she be yet another pawn in Ozai's game?(Kimberly's a waterbender, Trini's the avatar, Jason is an airbender, Billy is a waterbender as well, and Zack is a banished firebender)





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction, so please don't kill me if its terrible, I just really liked the idea of Trini and Kimberly fighting on two different sides, yet still ending up together. Title is from 5 seconds of summer's End Up Here

Trini ignored the drops of sweat that ran down her face and the back of her neck, sprinting towards her opponent. She skillfully dodged his punch and hit him with a right hook while he was distracted. She jumped back as he flung his hand out, sloppily shooting out a burst of fire. Trini easily dodged it and approached the man again, avoiding his attacks. 

Before the man could realize what had happened, he was on the ground, the girl having already moved on to her other opponents. He scrambled up and went to sneak up on the brunette. Trini kicked her foot out at another attacker and sent him soaring back before turning around to face the man and striking him directly in the nose. He collapsed, unconscious, his nose bleeding profusely.

The Fire Lord smirked as he watched his best warrior spar. She weaved through her crowd of opponents easily, quickly taking them down. As one of them shot flames directly at her, she jumped and somersaulted over the flames, landing gracefully on the stone. She kicked him to the ground and continued to her other attackers.  
Ozai had plans for this girl. She was skilled beyond belief, able to take down some of his best fighters without even bending. He was going to win the war with Trini. His secret weapon. 

Soon, Trini stood above a crowd of fallen opponents, panting heavily. She turned to face her father, no emotion on her face as she bowed slightly. Ozai smiled at his daughter as she brushed the dust off her clothes, walking out of the arena. 

Trini wiped the sweat off her brow as she left the arena and her father. He had forced her to practice for hours and she was beyond exhausted by now. As she left, she shot a glare back at Ozai.

The Fire Lord was not the most pleasant father figure to Trini. He was ruthless in her training, forcing her to go multiple times in order to perfect it. Fighting had always been a constant in her life. After all, they were in the middle of a war and it was important to know how to defend yourself, even in the absence of bending. Especially in the absence of bending. 

Of course, Trini wasn't stupid, she knew her father's true goal in training her constantly. She knew she was meant to be a weapon, a pawn, in order to win the war for the fire nation. She didn't want to, but she knew she shouldn't defy his wishes like that. It had always ended badly in the past.

She shook her head, telling herself not to dwell on such thoughts.

Finally, Trini had reached her quarters. She walked right in and collapsed on the bed, absolutely drained. She stayed there for a while, debating the pros and cons of actually moving and stuff. Eventually, she knew she had to take a shower, so she peeled herself off of the bed and stumbled over to her bathroom. 

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what it would look like had she been raised in any other family. Scars littered her body, both from training and the Fire Lord's anger. Trini stared at the obvious scar that cut through her brow and sighed. She turned and glanced at her bare back in the mirror, noting the numerous large scars that covered the length of her back. 

Before she could dwell anymore on the marks, she stepped into the shower. 

She let the hot water calm her down and wake her up a little more. After she was done, she stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile, making her way into her bedroom to change. 

Soon, she was collapsed on her bed in a pair of sweat pants and a loose red tank top. She passed out almost immediately, too exhausted to even get under the covers of her bed.   
                                                                 

* * *

  
Kimberly had always known she wanted to fight in the war. Ever since her parents died at the hands of fire benders, she had set her sights on perfecting her bending and ensuring her ability to defend herself. Of course, in the water tribe, it was almost unheard of to find a woman in the navy or even fighting in the war at all.

Of course, this had not deterred Kimberly, as she continued to train and fight. At the age of seventeen, she was absolutely set on joining the fight, and she was ready to. She was the most skilled warrior in her village, having learned since she was young. 

When she told the village leaders that she would like to join the fight against the fire nation, they had immediately rejected her, the thought of a girl joining their navy apparently laughable. Kimberly had narrowed her eyes and pointedly told them about how hard she had worked towards this. She deserved the chance to fight among the other warriors.  
They didn't listen, quickly dismissing her. 

Kimberly, being the person she was, hurried to defy their orders. She tried multiple times to sneak onto a water tribe ship, always failing and getting caught. The last straw was when she attempted to steal a ship for herself. The elders banished her from the village, outraged that she would go to such lengths to defy them. 

Kimberly hadn't complained, almost grateful she was able to leave the terrible place. She had gladly packed up her things and left the village, regretting nothing.  
After a few weeks of travel, she found herself in a earth kingdom village. Deciding she would stay there for a while, she booked a room in the local lodge, paying only the bare minimum. 

After staying there for a few days, she asked around, seeing if she could find a job. Luckily, she was able to get a position at the local market. With the new job, she was able to pay for her room and supplies. 

She developed a routine as the days passed. Wake up, go to work, make sure to sell something, pick up some extra food or other necessities, then go beck to the lodge and get some rest.

The town never changed. Or, at least, Kimberly had thought so. Clearly she was the only one surprised when a bunch of firebending bandits strolled into town. She hadn't noticed before, but she was the only one out of her home, the streets and shops deserted. Looking around, she noticed the many pairs of eyes watching through their windows.

The bandits swaggered down the dirt road, grinning at the empty streets. Then their eyes landed on Kimberly, who stared back, eyes wide and confused. If possible, their grins seemed to widen. 

Kimberly narrowed her eyes as she realized what they were here for and why everyone was afraid. She scowled and marched up to the group, clenching her fists. A large man looked down at her and smiled. 

"What's a little girl like you doing out on the streets today?" he said. Kimberly glanced at his gold teeth and large swords. 

"Oh, you know, just about to stop some assholes from robbing innocent people." she replied, crossing her arms challengingly. 

The man hesitated for a second before turning back to his friends and laughing obnoxiously loud. 

While he was busy cracking up, Kimberly rolled her eyes and casually got into a battle position. "Yeah, you laugh now, douche" she muttered.

When it finally seemed like the man had caught his breath, Kimberly sighed as she waited for him to turn. As he finally turned to face her, before he could say anymore, the brunette interrupted by flinging her fist directly into his nose. 

Before he knew what was happening, the man had been kicked in the stomach and knocked to the ground. He landed with a groan as the other bandits yelled in outrage. They rushed forward and saw the girl's face morph into a challenging grin. 

Kimberly gracefully weaved through the men, dodging every attack and skillfully returning with her own strikes. _Man, these guys aren't that good_ , she thought as she landed yet another kick on one of her opponents. 

She quickly threw up an ice wall as one of them surprised her with earthbending. After feeling a large boulder collide with the ice, Kimberly quickly brought down the wall and pushed a wave of water towards the earthbender. He thrown back against the wall of a building. Before he could move any more, she quickly covered him in ice, effectively trapping him against the bricks.

She made quick work of the others, incapacitating them in just a few minutes. Soon she was surrounding by the motionless forms of the bandits, breathing heavily. 

For a few seconds, silence blanketed the village, only broken by Kimberly's breaths. Then, people flooded out of their homes and their happiness was evident through the cheers and smiles. Villagers rapidly began to thank her and gratefully shake her hand, so relieved to be rid of the bandits that had affected their town for so long. 

Kimberly smiled and shook hands for a while before she began to feel a little overwhelmed. She excused herself and started to walk back to the lodge, just wanting to get some rest and a moment's peace. Before she could reach the doors of the building, however, she was stopped by three boys about her age. 

"Guys, listen, I'm really tired, I just want to-" She started, but was interrupted by the shortest guy on the right. 

"No, wait, its not about that! Well, I guess it kind of is. But, anyway, you fought really well. It was amazing! I mean, that one guy just fell like a sack of potatoes and you were all like-" 

"Billy! Focus!" The boy in the middle muttered, nudging Billy.

"Oh, right! Well we wondering if you would join our rebellion" he said, eyes hopeful as he stared at Kimberly. 

"Well, that was subtle," the boy on the left laughed. 

Kimberly's eyes widened. "You want me to join your... rebellion?" she asked disbelievingly. 

The boy in the middle stepped forward. "Well, yes," he said shrugging. "Listen, you fought really well and you're obviously very talented. We and a couple of others are planning an attack against the fire nation, and you look like someone that could really forward our cause and help our attack."

There were a few moments of silence where Kimberly just stared at the three of them. "Ok," she said, shrugging.

"Now before you say no-" Jason started, but stopped rather abruptly. "Wait, you said yes?" 

"Yep"

Jason looked incredulously back at his friends. "Guys, she said yes!" 

They all cheered and whooped for a while until Kimberly cleared her throat awkwardly. The three stopped rather suddenly, looking sheepish. 

"Right, well," The boy in the middle spoke, "I'm Jason. Its nice to meet you." 

"Kimberly," she said, shaking his hand. 

The boy on the left grinned and introduced himself as Zack while the boy on the right was named Billy.

"Welcome to our revolution Kimberly." Jason said.  
  



	2. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly and company ambush the princess' travelling party

"So this is your base of operations, huh?" Kimberly said, pacing around the large center table. She glanced at the maps and papers that covered the length of the table. Fire nation emblems as well as the revolution symbol were scattered across the map, marking each side's known forces.

"Yep," said Jason, gesturing around the room. It seemed like an underground cellar more than anything, but it seemed to work as a command center. "Welcome to the revolution."

"So you lead this thing?" Kimberly asked skeptically. "All these forces are under your command?"

"No, no, we're not that important." said Billy, laughing a little. "We're more of a stealth team, you know? We help strike quickly and quietly in important areas."

"Okay, that makes more sense," replied Kimberly. "So, what's your current mission?"

The three boys shared a look before glancing back at the brunette.

"What?" Kimberly asked, confused by the grim faces they all wore.

"Well," started Billy.

"We need to kidnap the Fire Lord's daughter," said Zack bluntly.

Shocked silence filled the room as Kimberly looked at the boys incredulously.

"What?" she cried. "That's absolutely insane, not to mention impossible. That girl is constantly in the palace. She's pretty much known for never leaving and if she did, we would stand no chance against the guards she has."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," said Jason. "We know all of this,"

"But we do have a plan," said Billy. "She's been scheduled to leave the palace a few days from now. We don't really know why, but we do know that she'll be vulnerable."

Kimberly still looked unconvinced. "This is still crazy," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Why do we even need to take her, anyway?" 

Zack walked closer to the table, motioning for Kim to come look with him. "Ozai's forces are approaching Ba Sing Se. If we don't stop him somehow, he will take the city, and that's something we can't afford to lose." He said, pointing at Ba sing Se on the map, as well as the fire nation emblem uncomfortably close to it. "The commander has asked us to gain some leverage on the Fire Lord in the form of his daughter. He'll be forced to call back his forces if he wants her back."

Kimberly nodded, eyes narrowing. "So we're playing dirty, I see."

Zack shrugged. "Pretty much. Its not like he hasn't played like that too, this is just a taste of his own medicine."

It was quiet for a few moments as everyone contemplated those words.

Kimberly felt rage start to creep up inside her. The Fire Lord had taken her family, and so many more lives were lost because of his need for power. Why not take something from him for once? Fight back? He didn't deserve the power he had over people. It was time to strike, and strike in a place that hurts.

"You guys realize that there is an infinite number of things that could go wrong in this plan, right?" Kimberly said, raising an eyebrow.

All three of them nodded, each wearing a face that said they had thought through every possible outcome, good and bad alike. Kim smiled a reckless grin before nodding her head as she looked at the three of them.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Trees are not the most comfortable places to sit. Especially if you have to sit there for hours on end. Currently, Kimberly was trying to readjust herself to avoid the large piece of bark sticking out of the branch she was on. This particular piece of bark had been digging into her back for almost three hours.

Stifling a groan, Kimberly looked down the dirt road for what felt like the thousandth time. C'mon, they were trying to kidnap the princess, the least she could do is show up on time. Weren't royalty supposed to be punctual above other things?

Before Kimberly could complain anymore internally, sounds were heard from down the road. She immediately went still, holding her breath in case they heard her. Of course, they would probably hear the impossibly fast pounding of her heart.

After what felt like hours, the princess and her party passed by her tree. As Kimberly surveyed the group, her eyes caught on a guard near the back. A blank look covered her face as she stared straight ahead. Even though she looked absolutely terrifying, Kimberly was struck by the girls beauty. Her hair cascaded in waves down her shoulder and she looked to be about Kimberly's age, sixteen or seventeen.

Shaking her head and telling herself to focus, her eyes fell back to the princess, who rode in the middle of the party, holding herself with as much superiority as Kimberly had expected, if not more. Kimberly rolled her eyes. At least the princess would be easy to take down, based on her general frilly clothing and facial expressions. The guards might be a different story, Kimberly thought, glancing back at the guard she had noticed before.

Before she could think anymore on it, Zack called out the signal, a bird call, and Kimberly was forced into action.

As the group passed, all four of them dropped quickly from the trees they were in, effectively surrounding the party.

Before the group could comprehend what was happening, all four of them had taken down half of the guards with some quick bending and the element of surprise.

Then, all hell broke loose. All the guards attacked them at once. Kimberly barely dodged a ball of fire speeding her way. She desperately avoided the attacks, almost getting burned in the process. One of the guards sped towards her and kicked her to the ground, taking her by surprise. Before she could get up, the soldier had grabbed her. Fighting to get out of his grip, she desperately sent a ball of water flying directly towards his face. He collapsed, coughing and spluttering in a puddle of water.

By then, Zach, Jason, and Billy had taken down most of the guards. The only one remaining was the guard Kim had noticed before. She gracefully dodged every attack and somersaulted over the streams of fire and water barreling towards her. She stumbled a little when Jason attacked, not expecting an air bender among them.

Kim took this opportunity to rush behind her and grab the princess, who had been cowering in the back of the fight, hiding behind the guard.

The waterbender grabbed the princess in a chokehold, holding a dagger close to her throat, effectively catching the guard's attention before she could attack anymore.

"Step away from my friends," Kimberly growled, motivating the guard to move cautiously away from the three of them.

"Just let her go," the guard said calmly, putting her hands up. "She's not involved in this."

Kimberly only tightened her grip on the woman, showing that she meant business.

"Okay, okay, what do you want," the guard said quickly, a hint of panic creeping into her voice.

"I want you to walk away from this and pretend it never happened," said Kim, bringing the knife eve closer to the princess' neck. "And we're just going to take the Fire Lord's daughter."

Kimberly blinked as she saw the guard flinch, the only time she had shown any emotion at Kimberly's words. Her face was once again blank as she sighed and gritted her teeth. Determination became apparent on her face as she stared at the waterbender.

"She's not the princess, alright?" she said, scowling.

Kim scoffed, a disbelieving look on her face. "What?"

"What?" the three boys all chorused in the background.

"She was just a distraction in order to hide the real princess. The woman you're holding has nothing to do with any of this." the guard said reluctantly.

Kimberly groaned and quickly hit the woman with the hilt of her dagger, knocking her unconscious. She looked back at the boys, throwing her hands in the air. "What're we supposed to do now?"

Zack and Jason groaned and shrugged, but Billy had a thoughtful look on his face as he gazed at the guard, who stood motionless.

"You're the princess, aren't you?" he said, speaking to the guard, who froze.

Before any of the others could react, she had thrown a wave of fire at them, causing all four to stumble back, surprised at the sudden attack.

As she watched the girl sprint away, Kimberly scrambled up and quickly ran after her. Barely keeping the girl in her line of sight, she hopped over tree roots and dips in the ground, fighting to catch up. Eventually, she decided to use her waterbending to help her catch the fleeing girl. When Kimberly was certain the girl was visible in the distance, she jumped over a tree root and flung her arm out, shooting a stream of water towards the girl. It met it's target and she stumbled and fell to the ground, rolling a few times on the dirt.

Before she could get up, she was pushed back down with a burst of air as Jason emerges through the trees. In a last ditch attempt to get away, she shot a large fireball towards the two of them, but before it met its target, Zack bolted through the trees and combatted it with a fireball of his own. Billy followed close behind and soon all of them stood over the girl, trapping her.

She scowled and sighed, crossing her arms. "Fine, you got me. Now what are you gonna do?" she said, an indifferent look on her face.

"Ummm," Jason said, looking at the others.

The girl let out a laugh, looking up at them disbelievingly. "Really? You don't have any plan at all?"

"We do!" said Kimberly defensively. "You know, we just didn't expect you to be so.."

"Defiant?" the girl finished, raising an eyebrow.

Billy shrugged, nodding his head.

"Well," the girl said. "What did you expect? For me to not put up any fight at all? I mean, you guys are literally trying to kidnap me." 

"C'mon, cut us some slack," said Zack, throwing his arms up defensively. "We thought you'd be like that girl Kimberly grabbed. She didn't put up any fight at all."

The girl shrugged. "Either way, you should have prepared more."

The conversation stopped for a moment while the rebels tried to figure out what to do.

"So, will you guys even let me stand, or is that too much freedom?" said the firebender sarcastically.

The group shared a look before Kimberly nodded hesitantly. The girl stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes.

"By the way, I'm really sorry." she said conversationally.

Kimberly gave her a confused look. "Sorry for what?"

Before any of them could react, the earth beneath their feat had shifted, causing them to all fall to the ground.

Soon, all four of them were pinned to the ground, the earth restraining them. They struggled vehemently, but to no avail as the girl laughed a little, standing over Kimberly.

The waterbender met her stare with the same intensity and growled at her, struggling even more. "You're the avatar?" she exclaimed, outraged that she had been tricked.

"Well, the name's Trini. But, yeah, I am," she said, smiling down at her."Well I should get going, but it was nice meeting you all. See you later!" she said as she walked away, giving them all a two figure salute.

A few beats passed where the rebels struggled endlessly against their bonds. Trini had disappeared from their vision and the group was getting desperate to catch up with her.

"Guys, its working!" cried Zack.

Kim turned her head to find him gripping his bonds. The rock was boiling and melting under his fingers and after a few seconds, he was free.

In no time, Kimberly was free after Zack destroying the rock restraining her. Without waiting for the others to get out, she raced into the forest after Trini, intent on getting to the girl.

Soon, Trini was in Kim's sight, but before the girl could turn around to look, she was roughly thrown into a tree by a burst of water. Trini fell to the ground, having been knocked unconscious from the collision.

Kimberly just stared at her motionless form, breathing heavily. There was only one thought running through her mind. _Trini hadn't tried to kill them_. They had been completely at her mercy, and she chose to let them live, even though they knew her secret.

The boys soon burst through the tree line, eyes wild as they looked around the clearing.

Zack grinned, holding up a hand for a high-five. "Nice!"

Kimberly only frowned, not returning his high-five. "I only got her because her back was turned." she said. "She left herself vulnerable by letting us live."

The boys went silent, thinking about how the girl had not made any attempt to really _hurt_ them.

Jason shook his head, breaking away from those thoughts. "It doesn't matter." he said, starting towards Trini. "What matters is that we were able to get her, one way or another."

As Jason lugged the small girl over his shoulder, they all trudged back to the carriage they had hidden near the road. They quickly tied Trini up and put her in the back of the carriage, before riding back down the road, back towards the base.

The entire ride, thoughts of the fire nation princess consumed Kimberly's mind. The way she was sarcastic and joking in the face of danger, yet the cautious look in her eyes never disappeared.

As she thought more and more, Kimberly remembered Trini flinching at the mention of her father. Clearly, she did not enjoy being called the Fire Lord's daughter. At that moment, Kimberly vowed that she would try her best to help Trini get away from the fire nation, and more importantly, her father and his plans for the future.


	3. Base of Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini is taken back to the rebel's base of operations for holding. Kim has an enlightening conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback! I gotta say, I'm very pleasantly surprised by how much you guys like it. I'm not sure how regularly I will update, but I'll try to stay at least a little consistent. Also, I can't tell you how many times I wanted Trini to call Kimberly 'princess', but Trini's a princess so it doesn't work aND IM UPSET ABOUT IT.

Trini woke up to the sound of loud conversation.

"No, you're wrong!" said a strong male voice.

"C'mon, do you really think we should be having this argument now," a female voice came.

"Yes, this is of the utmost importance!" the guy said again.

"Please, you two are arguing about fruit." replied the girl. Trini could almost sense her eyes rolling.

Quietly, she sat up, looking at her surrounding. It looked like she was in a metal box, and based on the bumps and sounds from outside, it must have been a carriage.

Looking down at her restraints, she snickered. Did they really think they could hold her with a bunch of measly ropes? She reached into the sleeve of her shirt, hands gripping the backup dagger she always had on her.

She made quick work of the ropes from there, freeing her hands and her legs in almost no time at all.

Again, a loud yell came from the front of the carriage.

"Dude, a watermelon would definitely win in a fight against a dumb cantaloupe!" cried a different guy.

Trini narrowed her eyes, confused about what her captors were talking about. A cantaloupe? Watermelon? Fight? Clearly these people did not have their priorities sorted out.

"Guys, will you please shut up!" said the girl, exasperated. "I've been listening to you talk about inanimate objects for the past half hour."

With a start, Trini realized who was speaking. It was that girl who she had fought. The pretty one. _Trini, focus! This is not the time to develop a crush on the people who kidnapped you!_

Trini shook her head, focusing on how to get out. She definitely couldn't let those idiots in the front know she was awake, or else they might come back and find a large lack of ropes. The box looked pretty much impenetrable. She felt around for any weak spots in the metal, finding none. And she could probably rule out bending through the metal, based on how thick it looked. It would take too much time, time she most likely didn't have, based on the conversations of the people in the front. 'Almost there, just another hour and we are home sweet home' the boy had said.

After about fifteen minutes of looking for any way out of the box, Trini collapsed and leaned against the inner wall. Her best option right now was to wait.

Why had she even gone on that stupid trip anyway? Oh that's right, her father had sent her to speak to that village about taxes and whatnot. Kingly stuff. She didn't really understand why he hadn't sent one of his messengers. But either way, if he knew the situation, he would expect her to get out of it quickly and quietly. _Never draw attention to yourself, Trini. Your power is only valuable if people aren't prepared,_ he had always told her.

And who even were these people? They looked way to young to be mercenaries and all of them looked like they had received some type of training, based on their formal fighting style. The waterbender hadn't fought that much, but Trini was sure she was probably the biggest threat, based on the dangerous glint in her eyes. Of course, Trini had only seen this glint because she was busy getting lost in the girl's eyes, _but still._ She did have very pretty eyes though.

_Trini!_

Right, focus on how to escape.

But then again, those people were taking her away from that hellhole she lived in.

_They kidnapped you, idiot!_

Well, yeah, but she could escape. She just didn't have to necessarily go back to the fire nation. Maybe start a peaceful life in a quiet village, never revealing her true identity.

_He'll never let you leave. He will hunt you to the ends of the Earth._

Before she could dwell on it anymore, the carriage came to a stop and rustles were heard from outside. Trini sighed. Why couldn't she just get a moment's peace to deliberate what she's going to do?

The door to the crate swung open and four stares met her own and she forced a cocky grin. "You guys shouldn't have left me unattended for so long." she said, stretching to emphasize her lack of restraints. "Who knows what could've happened?"

While the boys simply stared at her, eyes wide, Kim rolled her eyes and stepped into the box. "C'mon, you're going to wound their ego beyond repair if you keep rubbing it in." said Kimberly, motioning for Trini to turn around so she could cuff her.

Trini grinned even wider, obliging and turning around willingly, offering her hands to the waterbender. "Would that be such a bad thing?" she replied as she felt the cold metal of the cuffs on her wrists.

Kimberly smiled, grabbing the girls upper arm to lead her out of the carriage.

The boys shook their head and hurried over to them. Billy leaned over to Kimberly, audibly whispering in her ear. "Shouldn't we blindfold her or something?" he muttered, glancing over at the girl, who smiled innocently. "We don't want her to know where our hide out is, right?"

"Relax," Kimberly responded, gesturing around to the plains and fields that surrounded them. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Guys, can we just take her inside, we need to get out of the open," said Jason, nervously playing with his hands as he looked around.

"Chill, Jason, its cool." said Zack, slapping his hand on Jason's back playfully. "No one's here."

"Yeah, if I escaped now, you guys could probably watch me run away for weeks, this place is so flat." Trini joked, startling everyone.

"Yep, let's go inside."

"Agreed."

"Seconded."

"Good plan."

Trini rolled her eyes as she was again lead by Kimberly. "Nice to know I'm a buzzkill." she playfully whispered into her captor's ear.

Kimberly grinned, to the firebender's surprise. "Don't worry about it, girls just make them nervous." she whispered back as they walked behind the others. "They haven't talked to any in so long, its new to them."

Trini stifled a laugh as Kimberly continued to look straight ahead, a smile on her face.

* * *

 

So turns out being a captive is super boring.

Trini had been there for about a day, and all she could find to do was stare at the ceiling of her cell. More specifically, the stain that had somehow gotten on said ceiling. She speculated on its origins constantly, since it was about the only thing to do here.

She had been fed twice in the 24 hours she had been here, just some bread and fruit. ("Guys, I think I need watermelon instead of cantaloupe, since the fruit you have given me is clearly inferior,")

Currently, Trini was attempting to meditate. She had never really tried before, her father believing that the spiritual part of the avatar was a waste. Trini knew better, she had just never had the opportunity to learn or try.

After a half an hour of not knowing what she was supposed to be doing, a knock against the metal door was heard. "Come on in!" she called, losing her lotus position. "Just failing at being an avatar in here," she added under her breath.

A hesitant Kimberly opened the door, looking inside and finding Trini collapsed on the twin bed they had put in the cell.

"You doing all right?" Asked Kimberly, coming in with a plate of food and a satchel.

"Aside from dying of boredom, I'm just peachy," said Trini, groaning as she sat up.

Kimberly laughed, setting the plate down on the bed. "I got you something for that," she said, reaching into her bag. Pulling out a few books, she handed them over to Trini, who eagerly took them, glancing through all of the novels.

Kimberly smiled as she watched the girl's eyes light up as she looked at the books, clearly excited to read all of them.

So lost in thought, she failed to notice that Trini had put the books down by now and was giving her a strange look.

Kim shook her head, looking back up at the girl. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she said apologetically.

Trini smile, shaking her head. "I said thanks for the books." she said, once again looking back at the floor.

After a few moment's silence, Kimberly gave Trini a concerned look, worried at how quickly her demeanor had changed. "What's wrong?" she asked the girl.

The firebender looked up, making eye contact with her, and Kimberly got lost in the girl's beautiful chocolate eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Trini asked, confused. "I'm the daughter of the person who has taken so many lives, ruined families, destroyed entire towns and villages. On top of all that, I'm supposed to bring balance, not cause chaos!"

Kimberly glanced down at the floor. This was a girl who had been raised on hatred and violence, yet here she was, guilty for something that isn't even her fault. "You aren't your father, Trini. You didn't do those things, he did." she said, grabbing the girls shoulder unconsciously, in what was supposed to be a comforting touch.

Trini went rigid at the contact. Kimberly had unintentionally grabbed one of her largest scars. Trini's gaze was clouded as she recalled her father giving her that scar.

_"Fight, Trini! A real opponent wouldn't show you such mercy as I do." Ozai screamed at his daughter._

_Trini was collapsed on the floor, trying desperately to stand. Letting out a vicious cough, she splattered blood on the tile of the dueling area._

_She wrenched herself up, dazedly getting into a battle stance. Her eyes were unfocused and a splitting pain was present on her side. Glancing down, she saw the blood staining her tank top._

_As she glanced back up, she couldn't react fast enough as Ozai threw her to the floor again, shooting spits of fire that she narrowly dodged. She was on her stomach, trying desperately to crawl away from the Fire lord, who slowly walked next to her, mocking her and her inability to fight back._

_Before she could do anything to defend herself, Ozai formed a stream of fire, looking eerily similar to a whip. He struck Trini in the shoulder, ripping her shirt and dragging a pained scream from her._

_Trini eyes flew open, her body reacting before her brain did. She threw a wave of fire towards her father, roaring with rage. She felt her body rise and, unable to control her actions, she felt herself being pulled into the avatar state._

_Rage replaced the pain as she sprinted towards her father, revenge her only motivation. She flung her fist back, ripping a piece of earth from the floor and throwing it towards her father with all the strength she possessed._

_The Fire Lord was thrown back against the wall and Trini quickly restrained him, trapping his hands against the wall with the earth. She walked towards him slowly, mockingly._

_Fire sprouting in her palm as she looked down at her frightened father. "Trini, stop!" he cried, wildly struggling against his restraints as his daughter approached. "I'm your father!"_

_"You are nothing to me." Trini responded in a warped voice. She extended her hand towards her father, and right before the fire was about to make contact with his forehead, her hand fell limp._

_Her eyes returned to their normal brown and she gasped when she realized what she had been about to do. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell to the ground._

"Trini!" Kimberly said, shaking the girl's shoulders. Trini blinked wildly, still stuck in the memory. She felt the hands on her shoulders and panicked. Before she could stop herself, she had released a powerful burst of air, pushing back whoever was touching her.

Kimberly was thrown against the wall as the girl panicked and airbent on instinct.

Trini's eyes widened as she rushed over to help the fallen girl.

Before she could get any closer, the door burst open and all three boys flooded open. Seeing Kimberly dazed on the floor and Trini approaching her, they reacted.

Jason bent a wave of air, pushing Trini violently back the to the opposite wall.

"It was an accident!" she cried, trying to get to Kimberly, who was being helped up by Billy. Zack roughly shoved her back as they all left. "Kimberly!" Trini yelled, watching as they left. "I swear it was an accident! I'm sorry!"

She only caught a glimpse of Kimberly's betrayed face before the door closed after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorryyyyy  
> That was a lot more intense than I had originally intended, so... *shrug*


	4. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation finds the base and Trini finds herself in a confrontation with her sister, Azula, when Kimberly is threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! The keyboard on my laptop broke, so i had to use my phone keyboard, which was pretty terrible so.... Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (Sorry for any errors or grammar issues)

"We found her." said the girl, smiling wide as she stared at the bunker, barely visible through the tall grass surrounding them. "Men, spread out and fan the place, see if you can find any other exits. We can't let her get away again."

 

"Yes, Azula." said a few guards as they hurried through grass surrounding the bunker.

 

Azula grinned evilly as she approached the large entrance to the bunker. Trini definitely wouldn't escape this time, and the Fire Lord was sure to have a firm conversation with the avatar about getting herself captured. And Azula would be received with open arms and welcomed back with glory for returning Ozai's precious weapon. She could see it now, the respect she deserved freely given to her.

 

Azula sighed contentedly at the thought turning to face her companions. May gave her a bored look as she glanced down at the large door wile Ty Lee clapped her hands excitedly. "We finally found her!" she said, jumping happily.

 

"Yes, and we can't let her or her captors get away again," Azula said, looking between her two comrades. "You two are going down there with me. We get in and get out with the avatar in tow. Anyone who gets in our way, we destroy. Got it?"

 

May looked down at her nails, giving a slight nod. Ty Lee barely contained her excitement as she nodded too. Azula nodded and sighed as she turned away from them, back to the metal door. Smiling, she started to open the entrance of the bunker.

 

"I'm coming, little sister."

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Trini balanced a small ball of fire in her hand, staring at the dancing flames as she lost herself in her thoughts. Kimberly had been nice to her, really nice, and Trini just had to mess it up. Just like she messed up everything else.

 

Sighing, she closed her fist and the flame was extinguished. She laid back on er bed, breathing heavily. Why did she always do this to herself? The moment anything remotely positive came into her life, she had to ruin it.

 

Maybe it was for the best, though. Attachments lead to weakness. And weaknesses were fatal, as her father had always told her. Any relationship with Kimberly, romantic or not, would have lead to a weakness that Trini couldn't afford.

 

Besides, its not like Trini's feelings for the girl would have changed anything. They were radically different people, and Kim had literally kidnapped her. They came from two different worlds and nobody could change that, no matter how much Trini wanted to.

 

Before she could think anymore about the mysterious waterbender, bangs were heard from outside the cell. A loud shout sounded, and Trini quickly sat up, scrambling off of the bed and towards the door.

 

A few more muffled shouts were heard and lots of thuds before Trini decided she had to get out.

 

She let out a breath before forcefully bending a wave of air at the door. The wood banged open and Trini wasted no time rushing out of her cell.

 

She was confronted with a confusing scene.

 

Azula, May, and _Ty Lee_ appeared to be in a fierce battle between her captors, and the rebels were losing.

 

Jason was already unconscious near the back of the room, and Billy was desperately fighting May to keep her away from the boy. Zack was currently fighting Ty Lee and was losing. The firebender couldn't even land a hit on the girl. She dodged and weaving easily, hopping above and dodging random streams of fire. She struck him with a brutal strike in the nose, prompting him to stumble back, holding his face, blood steaming from his nose. Before he could recover, however, Ty Lee sent him flying towards the back wall with a strong kick.

 

Meanwhile, in the middle of all the fighting, Kimberly took on Azula. Spurts of fire flew through the air, combated by streams of water. Kimberly and Azula dodged and kicked, evenly matched. Kimberly seemed to be trying to wear the firebender down, while Azula herself fought with strength and brute force, a stark contrast to Kimberly's subtle fighting style.

 

However, the loud bang of the door slamming open had distracted Kimberly momentarily, and Azula was able to get in a punch to the waterbender's stomach. Kimberly fell, not expecting the strike. Before she could scramble up, Azula had aimed a spear of fire umcomfortably close to Kim's throat.

 

Silence suddenly blanketed the room as Kimberly froze.

 

Trini stared at Azula with barely-contained fury, while the firebender simply smiled mockingly at her sister.

 

"Hello, Trini," she said, casually moving the fire closer to Kimberly, who flinched and closed her eyes.

 

"Let her go," Trini spat, clenching her fists.

 

"Or what?" Said Azula, staring at the Avatar. "Are you gonna kill me? Then you would be a traitor to the fire nation, and dad would be very disappointed, wouldn't he?"

 

Everyone stared at Trini in confusion as the color drained from her face at the thought of her father angry.

 

"What do you want?" Trini asked quietly, fighting to keep her voice from shaking.

 

"Well, I want what every good fire nation soldier wants," Azula said, drawing nearer towards her sister. "To win the war. To claim all the lands in the name of the Fire Lord. Of course, the only way that is possible is through the avatar, who is the only one that has enough power to take down armies at a time without wasting time or manpower.

 

That is, until she was foolishly captured by a bunch of nobodies who wanted to piss off the Fire Lord. Now, when he heard about the situation, he threw a fit, so ashamed of how easily the princess, his daughter, was taken. He had trained her himself, how could she let this happen? Then, it occurred to him."

 

Azula stopped and glanced back at Trini, who's face was pale and wore a look of fear.

 

"Maybe, the princess had intentionally let herself be taken, to run away from the Fire Nation. To run away from her duty, her destiny." Azula spoke, smiling as she looked around the room at the fallen rebels, who all eyed Trini, stunned that she had let herself be captured.

 

"Of course, the Fire Lord had to act. So he sent his other daughter, the reliable one, after the avatar. She would bring back the princess to be punished and imprisoned, until she was to be used in the war." Azula said, grinning at Trini, who backed against the wall, putting as much distance between her and her sister that she could.

 

"She's never coming with you!" Kimberly cried from the floor, careful not to let the fire touch her throat.

 

Azula whipped around, moving her hand downwards from where it had been. The fire moved with her hand, causing Kimberly to shrink back , trying to avoid the flames. "I'd be careful, waterbender. You never know what could happen if I just, let the fire impale you."  
She said, moving the fire even closer. "This is a conversation between me and my sister, and I would appreciate if you didn't interrupt."

 

Trini watched with growing anxiety as the flames drew closer, beads of sweat forming on Kim's neck due to the heat. Right as the tip of the spear was about to make contact, Trini lunged towards her sister in a fury. "Let her go!" She screamed as she flew towards her sister.

 

Before Azula could react, she was thrown against the wall by a large gust of wind. Cracks appeared in the cement as Azula collided, falling to the ground as Trini stepped towards her sister.

 

Azula's eyes grew wide before a large chunk of earth was thrown her direction, colliding with her stomach and throwing her towards the back wall.

 

In the corner of her eye, Azula spied a panicked Ty Lee run over to her, but before she could get closer, she flew sideways as Trini bent a burst of wind at the girl.

 

May made an attempt to strike the avatar from behind, but a column of earth flew from the ground, slamming into May and sending her flying towards the ceiling.

 

Azula dazedly pushed herself off the ground, flinging a ball of fire at Trini, desperate to escape the girl.

 

Trini simply brought up a wall of earth and blocked the fire before continuing towards her sister.

 

Azula hadn't noticed before, but in her rage, Trini had transferred into the avatar state. Her eyes glowed white as she approached Azula.

 

The firebender's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. The avatar's power was immeasurable, and Trini was no longer in control of her body or bending. Meaning she wouldn't show mercy.

 

Azula desperately flung fireball after fireball at the avatar, hoping to slow her down, or something.

 

It was in vain, as Trini simply continued onwards, swatting away the fire like they were nothing more than wads of paper.

 

Suddenly, before Azula could fling another ball of fire, she was thrown against the wall, yet again. The earth from the wall formed around the firebender's wrists and legs, trapping her against the stone.

 

The rebels looked on in fear and awe as Trini stalked towards her sister, no emotions apparent on the girl's face.

 

Without a word, Trini lifted her hand, conjuring a ball of air. Azula struggled with all her might, looking anywhere but her sister's glowing white eyes.

 

The ball of air was raised towards Azula's face, effectively cutting off the girl's oxygen supply. The firebender gasped and gulped as she felt herself suffocating.

 

When Kim realized that Trini had no intention of stopping, her eyes widened as she scrambled off the ground and ran over to the avatar. "Trini!" She cried, tears in her eyes as she saw none of the girl she had come to know.

 

Trini payed no attention, and Azula was running out of time, her gasps getting weaker with each second.

 

"Trini, please!" Kim screamed. "I know you are still in there, and you are better than this!"

 

Slight hesitation in the avatar's posture at those words.

 

"Trini, you aren't your father! Don't do this, don't become like him!"

 

As quickly as it had started, the chaos subsided, the ball of air disappearing and Trini collapsing to the floor.

 

For a few moments, the only sounds were Azula's gasping breaths and Kimberly's heavy footsteps as she ran over to Trini.

 

Then Zack scrambled up, running over to Azula to keep her from getting away.

 

Jason groaned as he pushed himself up, helping an injured Billy as well. They looked at each other before fiercely embracing, glad that the other was okay.

 

While they walked over to a near table to tend to their wounds, Kimberly helped Trini stand, leading her over to the bed in the cell.

 

They sat down, Trini dazed as she stared at the wall. Kimberly pretended not to notice the moisture growing in the girl's eyes as she recalled what had happened.

 

Not wanting to freak out the already shaken girl, Kim slowly grabbed the other girl's hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

Trini turned to look at the waterbender, staring into the girl's chocolate eyes. Without warning, Trini threw herself into Kimberly's arms, sobs racking her body.

 

Kimberly ignored the wetness on her shoulder as Trini buried herself in Kim's neck and shoulder, whispering comforting words into the other girl's ear and rubbing small circles on her back.

 

Whatever happened, Kimberly was not going to let Trini go back to her father.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels (and Trini) escape, but not without some fighting, and emotions and secrets are revealed between all the ranger- I mean, the rebels

When the shock of the attack had worn off, everyone gathered around the center table. 

"So what do we do with them?" Zack asked, motioning to their fallen enemies. 

"Well they definitely brought backup." Trini said. "They wouldn't want us to escape."

"Well that definitely changes things." Jason stated. "We need to find a way out before the reinforcements show up."

"They'll stay out there for a while if they don't get the signal. They are waiting for Azula and company to emerge with me." Trini said, glancing over at Kim, who had a worried look on her face.

"Okay so we still have a little bit of time," Jason said, standing up and scanning the room for a possible way out. 

After a few beats of silence, where everyone scanned the bunker, Kim stood up, taking a deep breath. "We might have to fight our way out."

"Let's do it." Zack said, nodding his head. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged. "What? All five of us? Plus the avatar? Those chumps got no chance."   
Trini grinned, giving him a quick high five before turning to everyone else. "Everyone in?" 

A few moment's silence.

"I'm in." said Billy quietly. Trini subtly smiled, noticing that the Waterbender only had eyes for Jason.

"So do we have any sort of plan? At all?" Asked Kimberly, raising her hand questioningly.

"Not really." Zack said, smiling at her innocently. "You ready?" 

Kimberly shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Fine. Let's go." 

They all stood, walking towards the bunker door. Right as they were about to open it, Trini stopped them. "Wait!" She said. "I'm an earth bender! I can burrow our way out of here." 

Everyone's eyes widened as they considered the plan. "Are you sure you can do this Trini? I mean you already used up a lot of energy on fighting these losers," Jason said, motioning to the unconscious girls piled up in the corner. 

"Nah, don't worry, I got this." Trini said. Although, Kimberly noticed, she looked a little weak on her feet. Kimberly narrowed her eyes, but nodded slightly. 

The group walked over the nearest wall, everyone glancing at Trini, who let out a small sigh.

She raised her hands forcefully and made a pushing motion towards the wall. The wall caved in, pushing back further and further, creating a tunnel.

Trini quietly grunted, walking forward, continuing to push the rock backwards into the ground. After what felt like hours of slowly following Trini, she stopped, wiping a bead of sweat off her brow. "Jesus, who knew fighting 3 people at once and almost committing homicide could take so much out of you, huh?" she said, forcing a smile. 

"Yeah, well, it happens," Jason said, glancing up at the rock above them. "Are we okay to go up?" 

Trini looked up as well, nodding slightly. "Should be." she said. 

A moment's silence. "Alright." Zack said. "Let's go." 

Trini quickly formed a hole through the ceiling, revealing the blue of the sky and raised all of them up on a small platform. Everyone paused to adjust to the bright sunlight, squinting. 

As soon as their vision cleared, the rebels and Trini glanced at their surroundings. 

"Oh shit." Trini said, eyes widening. "My bad, guys. Back to the original plan?"

Everyone gazed at the large number of guards circling all of them, and before anyone could respond, Trini jumped and kicked a stream of fire at her enemies, catching them by surprise before launching into her attack. The rebels took this as a cue to also begin fighting and the benders burst into a furious battle. 

Trini was like a hurricane, taking down soldiers left and right like no other. She alternated in between elements smoothly, resulting in beautiful combination attacks and an impossible attacks to stop or combat. Bright flames soared through the air at the fire nation soldiers, putting them off balance, followed by streams of water and rocks flying through the air, all propelled by powerful gusts of wind. At the center of it all was Trini, the source of such dangerous beauty. 

Kim fought to the side, gracefully dancing around her opponent's attacks and hitting them easily with her own. She knocked down her enemies in no time, with a skillful mix of both hand-to-hand combat and her bending. She was occasionally distracted by Trini, who was taking on numerous opponents at once, jumping over flames and easily dodging blows from her opponents. She was truly a hurricane.

Jason and Billy fought side by side, as if they had fought together for years, which was true. Billy knew exactly when to provide needed support for Jason and Jason knew when to duck and weave to open up attacks for Billy. They easily fell into a rhythm together, supporting when necessary and setting up openings and weaknesses. 

Zack was a personification of a flame when he fought. He struck wildly and unpredictably. Driven by his emotions, he grinned and growled at his opponents, forcefully striking and sprinting around their blows and attacks. While he wasn't as graceful as his companions, Zack was a force to be reckoned with. He jumped over flames and landed heavily on both feet, planting them and lugging an enormous fireball at the fire nation troops. 

The rebels and Trini were soon left with no more enemies to fight, all of them breathing heavily, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the troops.   
Silence blanketed to grassy landscape, only broken by heavy breaths and sighing. 

A loud laugh sounded through the area, startling the group. Zack whooped and hollered, laughing wildly as her jumped up and down in celebration. After everyone calmed their racing hearts, they allowed a small smile to grace their faces as well. 

Trini spoke up when Zack was finished. "Listen guys, I am so, so sorry about the tunnel thing, I really thought we had gone far enough. I apologize for putting you all in danger and I understand if you're angry with me."

Everyone stared at her. Jason cleared his throat, coughing slightly in disbelief. "Trini, I think I speak for everyone when we say we are definitely not angry at you." Everyone nodded, and Trini's eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"There's no way we could've gotten out of that bunker at all without your help. Not to mention, you took out almost half of those baddies _by yourself_ ," Kim said, taking Trini's hand. "Believe me when I say I am anything but mad, Hurricane. You are fantastic."

Everyone nodded and smiled at the small avatar. She smiled back after a moment's hesitation, a genuine smile. 

"Not to mention, it felt good to kick those guys asses after they took me from my home" Zack said, glancing back at the motionless bodies in disgust. 

Trini's eyes widened. "Zack, you were banished?" she asked, looking in surprise at the normally cheerful and bright boy. 

Zack was silent for a few moments. "Yes." he said quietly. The quietest Trini had heard him speak since she met him. "Fire lord _Ozai_ ," he spat out. "banished me for trying to steal medicine to help my mother.'' 

Silence as everyone took in his words. "Zack," Billy said, moving towards his friend slowly. "Why didn't you tell us? We would have never judged you or shunned you. I was banished from my waterbending tribe because I was different. Too different. After my father died, everything got worse, and he was no longer there to defend me from the elders of the tribe, who didn't believe I was fit to be a part of their water benders because I might 'taint them.' I understand being pushed away from your home for being scared or different."

Kim moved forward as well. "I was banished from my tribe for causing too much trouble. I wanted to go with the men of the tribe. I wanted to fight. But the women of my tribe were not permitted to fight amongst the waterbending men. I was to be a healer. I fought this, and I was banished for standing up for what I believe in. I wanted to help." she said sadly, approaching Zack and grabbing his shoulder to reassure the boy, who was now looking almost in tears at the support his friends were offering. 

Jason approached his friend, taking a deep breath. "I was the only airbender born to my family, and I was supposed to bring honor and glory to my family's name. I was the pride and joy of my father and my mother was so supportive. They both loved me. A lot. But I made a mistake. A stupid, _stupid_ mistake, and I was banished. I managed to break a centuries-old relic, sacred to the airbending nation. It supposedly had magical properties and airbenders had prayed towards it for centuries. And I broke it beyond repair. So yeah, I know a thing or two about making a mistake and getting caught in a rough situation."

Zack was now surrounded by the rebels, all freely offering their support and honesty towards him. He nodded his head slightly, and everyone looked over at Trini, who still stood a couple feet back from the group. Trini looked up at them, giving a pained expression. "Are you sure you guys want to hear this?"   
The group nodded, and Kim smiled encouragingly. Trini sighed, taking a deep breath. 

"The Fire Lord has a reputation for being cruel, and that was no different for his daughters. For most of my life, he has hurt me and forced me to do terrible things, things I hated. Azula was always his favorite, but he still didn't treat her differently." Trini said, looking at her feet. "And then I was able to bend earth. Then water. Then air. And I couldn't hide it. The Fire Lord trained me constantly to do his dirty work and to be his secret weapon in the war. I have gone through hell with this man who is supposed to be my father for 16 years." 

Trini looked up, a renewed fire in her eyes. "But I'm not there anymore. He can't control me anymore. And I'm going to fight him every step of the way."

The other benders all looked at the girl with a new sense of determination, nodding. 

"We are going to take down the Fire Lord once and for all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Emotions and junk! Okay, lemme know what you think in the comments, and sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy with family.


End file.
